The present invention relates to a motor drive apparatus that is applied to, for example, a power steering apparatus of a vehicle and that is adapted to produce a steering assist torque through a speed reducer, a pump or the like connected to the motor.
Japanese Patent Application. Publication No. 2010-269693 discloses a previously-proposed motor drive apparatus which is applied to a power steering apparatus of a vehicle.
In this technique, an ECU is disposed at a tip side of motor coaxially thereto and in series with the motor, in order to downsize the motor drive apparatus.